Green Hornet Vs The Firefly
by ElwynClark
Summary: An arsonist is running rampant in Los Angeles and there's nothing the police can do to stop him. But maybe someone else can.
1. Prologue

**_****Important!*** _**

**_1- This story has nothing to do with Alex Reid.. (Sorry about that..) I needed to get this idea out into the world before my mind was consumed with Braincrack. Alex will return in late May, mid June probably. _**

**_AND 2- this story is based on a real event that happened in L.A. I honestly came up with this idea as Brian Williams talked about it on the news back in January_**

**_-ELWYNCLARK_**

* * *

Prologue-

December 29, 2011

"Have a nice night." The man behind the newspaper stand said as he handed his customer today's Daily Sentinel. The front page was divided between a Green Hornet article and an article about a woman getting extradited back to Germany on account of not paying for breast enhancement surgery.

"Thanks. You too." The man muttered as he took it and walked away down the sidewalk. It was dark outside, as it should be at 11 pm, and rather chilly for Los Angeles. He glanced at the front page of the paper then peeled the first page off and wedged the end of the paper into his pocket, so it was half hanging out. He crumpled the paper in a complex manner.

"This is for you mom." He said as he stopped near a quiet carport. Each car under the structure was dark and there was no one around. He dug into one of the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a lighter. With one last look around he knelt down by the closest car and lit the piece of crumpled paper on fire then threw it under the car. The man stood back up and walked away. Seconds later, the car was engulfed in flames but the man was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 1: Coffee and a Meeting

_OH, HAI. First real chapter? RIGHT HERE. No super announcements right now but whatever. I'd really appreciate reviews for this. IT's my first GH story ever without a super important OC (like Alex) So, is it being well received? You tell moi._

_ -ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

December 29, 2011

The green headlights cast an eerie glow on the road in front of the Black Beauty. There wasn't too much work going on tonight, just a few spontaneous checkups on the gangs although; they had broken up a small prostitution ring last night. Whenever there was down town, Britt had gotten into the habit of asking Kato all the gory details about his life.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you Kato?" Britt said after long consideration. Kato gripped the steering wheel then sighed.

"When we fought each other and you found out I can't swim." He said in broken English to Britt and Britt scowled.

"Seriously man? That's the most embarrassing thing, ever?"

"It was humiliating to me Britt." Kato mumbled. He hated it when Britt asked him a million and one questions but it was always better to answer him than to ignore him.

"Dude, you never got like pantsed when you were a kid or anything like that?" Britt asked still not believing him.

"I don't know what 'pantsed' means." Kato said slowly and glanced at Britt.

"It's when you walk up behind someone and pull down their pants."

"IS there a point to this?" Kato asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you embarrass the shit out of the person because their underwear is showing!" Britt said really excitedly.

"So another meaningless action?" Kato asked and Britt ignored him. Kato decided to change the subject. "What about you? Have you ever been embarrassed?"

"One time, we split up and you went in one way and I went the other way. I was behind some boxes, tripped over the flat floor, and completely knocked over the boxes. All the bad guys looked at me and started to laugh then you came and broke their necks so, yeah." Britt said and Kato sputtered.

"That's your most embarrassing event, ever? I no believe you." Kato said and sped through a red light.

"Kato, I seriously have no shame." Britt said and Kato shrugged. That's because you're always drunk, Kato thought to himself. Britt stayed silent for a long time then finally perked up again. "Kato I have an idea. It'll be fun!"

"No it won't." Kato argued before he even knew what it was.

"You don't even know what it is yet, and it's amazing." Britt said and Kato sighed.

"What?" Kato asked after awhile.

"Let's dare each other to do shit." Britt said over excitedly.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Kato said, hating to admit that Britt had his moments. "Got one, I'll stop at the next Starbucks. Go in and get something."

"Ok." Britt said and he readjusted the way he was sitting. Then thought for a second. He opened the glove box and took out an envelope stuffed with cash. Britt's personal money, not money from any of the drug busts they've been on. They always make sure to return that money to it's rightful owner. Britt took some of the cash out and stuffed it into his jacket pocket then looked at Kato. "What something?"

"How about, a latte with a leaf on it." Kato said and grinned. He eyed a Starbucks Coffee at the next corner. Britt scowled.

"You sure? Nobody makes coffee as awesome as you do." Britt said.

"Are you scared or something?" Kato asked as pulled into the Starbucks.

"Hell no." He said and got out of the car. Kato got out as well making sure he followed through with it.

As always, terror ensued among the 4 people in the Starbucks, 2 baristas and 2 customers. Probably two starving screenwriters from the way they were both had laptops glued to the electrical sockets. They both hid under the table they were sharing and the two baristas cowered in fear behind the counter. They both argued with each other, neither one of them wanted to converse with the Green Hornet.

"Excuse me," The Green Hornet said as he watched the two of them have a silent argument with each other on the far side of the counter, as far away from them as possible. "Ladies, I'm not going to kill you, I only want a cup of coffee." The two of them lightened up and proceeded closer to the register.

"Which one?" One of them squeaked out.

"A tall," The Green Hornet said and his partner whacked him. He shot him a look then nodded like he understood him. "Sorry, a grande. Not a tall. Caffè Latte, with a leaf on it."

"A leaf?" The other Barista asked and the Green Hornet glared at her.

"A leaf." He said again.

"A leaf it is then." The other barista said and nodded her head. "Is that all?" The Green Hornet nodded and put his hand in his pocket. The two barista dropped behind the counter.

"Why would I unnecessarily kill two beautiful girls. And some innocent writers cowering under a table?" He said and the two baristas slowly reappeared, looking rather shaken. The Green Hornet revealed he was holding some money, not a gun. "I intend to pay."

"It's fine." One of them said and shook her head. He replaced his hand in his pocket and looked at his silent partner who shrugged then nodded.

"Here you go, sir." The other barista said and placed the coffee on the counter then backed away from the counter.

"See, that wasn't so hard." He said as he picked it up and popped off the lid. He smiled and showed his partner the perfect leaf drawn in cream on the top. He nodded the replaced the lid and walked to the door.

"Perfect." The partner said to the two baristas then walked to the exit.

"This coffee tastes like shit Kato." Britt said once Kato closed his door.

"I expected it to." He said in response and they left the Starbucks parking lot.

"Then why the hell did you make me get a grande?" Britt asked and Kato shrugged.

"Why not?" Kato asked.

"Well, number one, it sucks balls." Britt yelled and Kato laughed. He knew that everyone else's' coffee sucked, except the coffee he makes. It's just a fact of life. And it really drives Britt insane when he can't drink it. Britt opened his window and dumped the coffee. "Ok, I got one for you." He said once the window was closed again.

"Got what?" Kato asked.

"A dare." Britt mumbled.

"Ok, what?" Kato asked and prepared for the worst. Run around the rest of the night barefoot. Swim a length of the pool once they got back to the house. Do cocaine.

"I dare you, to let me drive." Kato slammed on the brakes and looked at Britt, who was thankful he wasn't holding the coffee anymore.

"Are you serious?" Kato asked.

"Of course I'm serious Kato." Britt said and smiled.

"Right now?" Kato asked and looked around. He had stopped directly in the center of an intersection.

"No, tomorrow. Of course right now!" Britt said and Kato thought for a minute. He let go of the brakes then kept going down the street. "Don't be a pussy." Britt said mimicking Kato's accent.

"Don't make fun of me." Kato said.

"Pussy." Britt taunted.

"Britt." Kato yelled.

"You're a pussy." Britt whispered and Kato slammed on the brakes again and put the Black Beauty in park.

"Fine. If you can figure out how to drive it, you drive it home. We're done for the night." Kato said.

"What about that lead about Heisenberg?" Britt asked and Kato got out of the car and slammed his door. "What the hell just happened?" Britt asked then his door was torn open.

"Are you gonna do it or not, pussy." Kato taunted as he stood outside the door and Britt got out.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Britt said as he walked by him. And Kato ignored him and got in.

"Have fun." Kato teased as Britt closed his door on the driver's side.

"How hard can it be?" Britt asked and his mind flashed back to when Kato asked him to drive for about two minutes. "Um," Britt gulped and looked at the controls, all in Chinese characters. Kato pointed to the shifter in the center.

"Just drive it, don't worry about offense." Kato said. The Black Beauty's engine still was running so Britt only put it into gear then started to coast down the street. He looked at Kato.

"Easy." He said and Kato just stared out the front of the car.

"Britt, look out!" He yelled and Britt slammed on the brakes, running into something.

"Seriously? I take my eyes off the road for one second and I hit something?" Britt asked and Kato got out of the car.

"Come here!" He said and Britt got out of the car. There was a person dressed in black lying in front of the car they were squirming slightly. Kato stood nearby them.

"Oh shit." Britt muttered as he walked up to Kato. They both got the person to their feet and realized it was a man about their age.

"Green Hornet." He muttered as he looked between the two of them and pushed away from the car. He spit in Britt's face and Britt punched him straight in the jaw, causing him to fall back on the car.

"Who do you think you are?" The Green Hornet asked as he kicked him to the ground but his partner stopped him.

"Oh you'll hear from me soon Hornet. Very soon indeed." He said as he stood up and staggered to the sidewalk.

"Did you check his wallet?" Britt asked Kato once the man was out of earshot.

"'Course." Kato said. "Before you got out of the car." He clarified as Britt gave him an expression that read, 'when?' "Harry Ward."

"We're gonna find out what he's up to Kato. He'll be finished before tomorrow." Britt said.

"He didn't do anything though." Kato started.

"He spit on me Kato. Nobody spits on the Green Hornet." Britt said as he started to go to the driver's side of the car but Kato stopped him.

"You are never driving again." Kato said and pushed him away to the other side.

"But," Britt argued.

"Never. Ever." Kato said and glared at Britt.

* * *

_HOORAYYY! First chapter! Can we all agree that BRitt sucks at driving? Because I think so.. DO YOU DISAGREE? _

_Fill__ in the blanks then in the reviews, THIS CHAPTER WAS _ and IN THE FUTURE _. _


	3. Chapter 2: Erik 'Geo' Georgian

_HEEYY! How's life? I'm actually updating a story.. I feel so accomplished in life. _

_Do ya'll like it so far? (I have no idea why I said 'ya'll.' I'm not from down south at all.. Anyways.) _

_-ELWYNCLARK_

* * *

December 30, 2011

"Look at you man, new DA in town." Britt said as he stood in the doorway of his friend's office. Erik Georgian, or Geo as Britt called him since they were kids, was the newly elected District Attorney. His term officially begins in January but he called Britt over to talk for a little bit and catch up on life.

"Not like High School." Erik said as he meet Britt by the door then exchanged a handshake they created in 8th grade.

"Not at all man." Britt said as he walked past him and into the office. Erik closed the door and walked past his desk.

"Drink?" He asked as he stopped at a little bar in the corner. Britt observed the office. It was big, but not as big as Britt's. There was more judicial looking furnishings here compared to the modern style at the Sentinel. Figures, since it was the office of the District Attorney.

"'Course." Britt said then half laughed.

"Of course Britt Reid will have a drink." Erik said as he poured something into a glass then glanced at a clock on the wall. "It's only 10 AM." He said jokingly and handed a glass to Britt then took one himself. "Have a seat." Britt looked between the two identical looking chairs in front of Erik's desk then settled into one of them. "There any crazies out there I should know about before they kill me too?" He asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"No one important. Anyone can be crazy." Britt said then took a swig from his glass.

"You see this?" Erik asked and moved the newspaper on his desk towards Britt.

"Of course I saw it man, it's my paper." Britt said, although half of it was a lie. He did own the paper still but he wasn't in the office last night to see what the headline would be. Apparently there was a rash of fires last night in LA. Must have happened after we called it a night, Britt concluded in his head.

"I'm not talking about the fires. I'm talking about this character here." Erik said as he pointed to a picture on the bottom corner of the front page. It was a fuzzy still from a security camera but you could still see, plain as day, the Green Hornet and his partner standing inside a Starbucks.

"Bad guys need caffeine too Geo." Britt said with a shrug then took another drink.

"I'm safe, right? From him?" Erik asked.

"From the Green Hornet?" Britt asked calmly while he tried to keep from giggling like a little girl. One of his best friends, one of the smartest people he's ever known, was seriously scared shitless over the Green Hornet. "He's harmless. To you. He has it out for me if anything."

"It really does make sense now." Erik said and Britt looked at him.

"What makes sense?" Britt asked slowly.

"Britt, you've had some dumb ideas in the time I've known you but this one really tickles the turkey."

"I'm not following you." Erik groaned and slouched in his chair. Britt sat up in his and looked at him.

"Britt, you're the Green Hornet and your mechanic bodyguard, Kato right? Yeah him. He's the sidekick." Erik said and Britt just stared at him.

"The man in black is the Green Hornet's partner, not his sidekick."

"Oh, so you admit this?"

"I'm not admitting to anything. I have a confirmed source from a Green Hornet vs. gang incident back when Scanlon was still alive in which someone called the man in black the sidekick and he corrected him by saying partner then proceeded to break the man's nose."

"Britt, how long have you been practicing that answer?"

"I just know that Geo. I'm a journalist. You're a lawyer. Our minds work in different ways." Britt said and Erik didn't look convinced. He knew Britt had only been a 'journalist' for about a year or so and he never went to college. "Look, that's the truth and if you want our source I'll gladly give it to you."

"Britt, you sure can act like an idiot real well."

"I don't understand the relevance of that point." Britt said and immediately realized that that would be something Kato would say to him, except you can barely understand the man. Crap, I need to get out more; Britt let his brain wander on the fact that he spent too much of his time with Kato then came back to reality.

"Britt, I know that you are the biggest criminal in the recent history of Los Angeles."

"Where's your proof?" Britt asked and he stood up. He placed the glass on the table in between the two chairs then looked at Erik.

"The night the Green Hornet got shot he couldn't go to the hospital because he would be arrested immediately. The very next morning the Green Hornet's 'partner' conveniently shoots Britt Reid during a televised press conference in which you relinquish your duties at editor-in-chief to Mike Axford, who is still your editor and you're just the owner/publisher. Britt, I saw this with my own eyes." Erik looked directly at Britt and Britt stared back at him. "Britt, there are only so many white guys in LA who get shot in the shoulder within 12 hours of each other." Britt looked down then started to walk to the door.

"You'll be out of this office before your term even begins." Britt turned slightly. "I can see the headline now, '2nd DA to fall at the hands of the Green Hornet.'" Britt gestured in the air with his hands then turned to walk again.

"You wouldn't kill me." Erik said, almost taunting Britt.

"I wouldn't. The Green Hornet might." Britt reached for the door handle.

"I think they're trying to do good." Erik said and Britt froze. "It doesn't matter who it is really under the masks, but I think what they're doing is genius. Getting to be one with the bad guys but doing good guy things." Britt looked at Erik finally. "If I'm wrong send word to your contact to have the Green Hornet to kill me and no one will ever know this happened. But if I'm right, the Green Hornet has just made a friend with the law."

"What's your catch Geo? There's always a catch." Britt said as he walked back to Erik's desk.

"No catch, just each other's word." Erik said. "Britt, we've been friends since we were 9 years old. And I know that you guys are just trying to do what's right. I want to help you."

"For real man?" Britt asked and Erik nodded. "You got a deal then." Britt and Erik shook on it.

"Show me the car." He said and Britt was thrown.

"You can't just see the car man. It takes time. Besides, Kato doesn't even know you. It took enough for him to let me walk through the workshop to get a pair of handcuffs out of the arsenal."

"Wait, go back a few steps, the car is at your house?" Erik asked and Britt nodded.

"Call her the Black Beauty. She's hidden of course." Britt said and nodded picking up his glass off the table again.

"And you have an arsenal?"

"Have you seen the car Geo? There's two freakin' machine guns on the hood." Britt sat down in the chair and took a drink. "Of course we have an arsenal." Erik sat down in his chair again.

"Why were you getting handcuffs?" Erik asked and Britt shrugged then smiled slightly.

"I'm still Britt Reid." Britt shrugged the grinned as Erik laughed at him, glad to see his same old friend again.

* * *

_Do you hate it? Do you have an awesome idea? Do you demand more of a certain character? (And yes, Kato is always the answer to the last question and I promise he'll be poppin' up again soon._

_Reviews? This chapter was_ and in the future_. (FILL IN THE BLANKS EVER SO HONESTLY PLEASE!)  
_


End file.
